


Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice [Bondage Scene]

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, I Had To, I just had to, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to think fast, had to get away.  He shivered hard as Superman licked his salty stubbled jaw to the top of his ear greedily.  Possessively.</p><p>“Stop this…” He panted out, just about stopping himself from involuntarily rutting against the man, his low gravelly tone barely making it past his lips.</p><p>“No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice [Bondage Scene]

Based on this [Batman v Superman - Exclusive Sneak ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6as8ahAr1Uc)

~~Personally I think this is best read if you read it almost as if Bruce is having a really wet dream about Clark.~~

\---

Bruce awoke abruptly.  His body ached from strain as he assessed his situation.  Bruce felt the heavy armor still weighing upon his body and the fit of his cowl on his head.  

Moving his body side to side he found no bones were broken.  His arms were bound in chains held above his head and his feet barely touching the dusty ground.  

Concrete walls that looked reinforced surrounded him.  Two men stood shackled just as he was, one on each side.  

Sand and heat.  They were in the desert somewhere.  This theory was furthered by the tint of yellow light streaming in from the manhole like opening presented in front of him from above.  A ladder for escape looking sturdy was fixed to the cement walls.

This meant they were probably underground.  The sunlight streaming in from the cracks above signaled it was midday.  

Lining the walls of what looked like the only escape were armed men.  Soldiers dressed fully in their darkly colored padded uniforms.

Before he could do anything or say a word he heard the rumbling of a fast object approaching and almost as quickly that object touched down from the manhole opening.  The speed of his movements shook the very foundation of his surroundings.  Sand flew out from under his feet yet he stood gallantly, movements looking almost graceful and soft as he stood from his crouch.

It was as if Superman had heard his silent stirring.

The soldiers lining the walls knelt from their erect positions to the Kryptonian.

Bruce felt like he was a human offering to some satanic god of ancient times.

As the dust finally lifted Superman approached him.  He walked with confidence in smooth strides.  

The shadows hid the alien’s smoldering glare but Bruce could tell that the man never once blinked as his eyes appeared when he got closer, looking directly at him.  

Their eye contact was intense.  Neither willing to look away and display weakness.

Even in this situation Bruce knew showing fear was not an option.  Batman stood as tall as he could staring down the powerful man that he knew he was at the mercy of.

This was not an easy feat for as Superman got closer it felt as if his aura would smother him.  The sheer gravity that surrounded the man was so intense he found himself unable to catch a breath as Superman stood before him.  

Bruce held his ground not even flinching as the man of steel’s arm lifted and pulled his cowl off.

The tightness in Bruce’s chest increased ten fold as he was exposed.  He’s shaking, trying to steady his breathing.  All he has now are his leering eyes for intimidation.

Bruce knew what fear was, but at this moment it was as if he was feeling it for the first time all over again. 

The weight of the situation pressed down on him and he focused all his strength on steadying his breathing as he watched Superman stare at his mask and then straight at him with frown of an unsated god.

Clark had seen this man before and recognized him instantly.  Had been to the gala where this man had been center stage.  Gotham’s billionaire playboy.

“Bruce Wayne.” He stated.  Making it known that yes indeed Superman knew the face of the man behind the dark knight’s mask.

When Bruce continued to scowl without a response Clark moved to stand right in front of the bound man.  Their faces so close their noses almost touched.

Their glares focused on studying the other, “I should have known.”

Bruce took his opportunity and with all his strength headbutted the super.

The soldiers moved to point their guns at him.  Bruce recoiled his head throbbing painfully as Superman remained unmoving.

Clark motioned with a hand for them to lower their guns without taking an eye off Bruce.

“Did you really think that would work?  Against me?” a little amusement shining through in his voice.

Bruce’s head hung low as he wheezed, growling out, “Worth the try.”

This got Superman glaring once more as he reached up and pulled Bruce’s hair roughly, yanking his head up, exposing his neck before letting it hang to look straight at him still not letting go of the sweaty locks.

Bruce then brought his knee up to kick the super away from him but Clark with his free hand grabbed his thigh and pulled his body to him in a rush melding their torsos together.  Bruce’s leg lifted up to Clark's thigh held tightly in an unyielding grasp that Bruce could not get out of no matter how hard he tried.

Clark smirked at the look of muted distress on Bruce’s face, “Not so fast", he teased.

“What are you doing?” Bruce growled out.

“What do you think?” Clark answered in a whispered tone right above his lips.  He felt Superman’s hard muscular body rubbing against his own.

Bruce was only balancing on one leg now and so in a last attempt he braced his arms and then pulled his body weight up as much as possible trying to kick the super out from under him.

He would make it known he would not go down without a fight at the very least.

In response Superman swiftly let go of his grip on his hair and grabbed his other thigh placing it tight against his other hip just as the first.  Bruce couldn’t help a gasp as he felt the Kryptonian’s body pressed tightly between his thighs.  

Superman’s sculpted chest flesh was against his own.  It was already so hot in the room and yet Bruce still felt the searing heat of Superman’s body everywhere they touched.  He thought about the possibility of heatstroke as he was forced to melt into Clark’s unyielding form.

Their body armor rubbed against each other as the super, in his controlled yet powerful movements, rutted against him.  Bruce’s body was not touching the ground any longer, his weight supported easily by Superman’s hands and thighs.  

He knew that the man could have held him up fully but instead he allowed Bruce’s arms to hang almost painfully above him.

He could feel the blood flowing down to his cupped member from Superman’s ravenous advances.

He breathed raspily, mouth hanging open as Superman’s eyes closed and he leaned into him, forcing Bruce’s back to arch slightly back.

Superman went in for a kiss and Bruce momentarily thought about headbutting him again but from the headache that he was now sporting he decided against it and quickly turned his head away.

He had to think fast, had to get away.  He shivered hard as Superman licked his salty stubbled jaw to the top of his ear greedily.  Possessively.

“Stop this…” He panted out, just about stopping himself from involuntarily rutting against the man, his low gravelly tone barely making it past his lips.

“No.” Was Clark's commanding answer.  Instead he moved one of his hands to scoop Bruce’s ass and forced Bruce to grab onto his waist with his legs if he didn’t want his arms to pop out of their sockets.

A jolt went through Bruce’s body as Superman’s middle finger rubbed and pressed at his entrance teasingly.  Although there was fabric in between them the super’s strength showed through as Bruce could feel everything Clark wanted him to.

“Y-you’re going to do this… In front of all these men?” Bruce asked looking around.  It appeared the people around them were pretending not to watch but remained completely still.  

Bruce could feel the shaking of Superman’s chuckle in his chest against his own and the amused glint in his eye, “Why not?  Are you shy?  Is that why you like to hide in the dark Batman?  So that people won’t see how dirty you truly are?”

Superman slowly work his free hand into Batman’s shirt from where it was tucked underneath the belt.  He rip it open as if his fingers where scissors sliding through paper instead of reinforced Kevlar material all the way up to Bruce’s neck, splitting the fabric in half.  

The super’s touch was scalding yet ran smooth against his coarse skin.  The control in Superman’s touch that could have easily bruised his vulnerable body sent electric shocks through the very mortal man.  A feeling that made his need for oxygen more potent.  He felt detained, and yet suffocated, as if the walls were closing in on him and his view continued to narrow in on the man touching him.  The man that commanded so much presence it was exhausting just to be around him.

Bruce’s last resort was to reveal his knowledge to him.  In a tone that was not Batman’s but closer to his own he spoke to the god-like being, “You don’t want to do this… Clark.”

There was a silence but not a pause in the super’s needy movement’s and then a response, “You know my name.”

“Clark Kent.  I know who you are.  I can reveal it to the whole world.” Bruce threatened as best he could as his hair was being stroked ever so gently.

“Threatening me?  While you’re in this position?” Clark asked, “What if I decide to just kill you?  What then Bruce?”

The billionaire turned his head to the side evading Clark’s searching lips as best he could but this also allowed for his lips to be able to explore other area’s of his body instead.

Clark kissed his temple, dragging his lips down kissing his cheeks, ears, jaw, anywhere he could reach.  He found a sweet spot on Bruce’s neck that caused Bruce to impulsively shudder and paid it a generous amount of attention.

“You... won’t... kill me.” Bruce sighed out in as much control as he could muster so that he wasn’t mewling out his reply.

“How do you know?” Clark sucked fervently at the spot.  Bruce thought he might draw blood from biting his lip so hard as he keened as quietly as he could.

Clark admired the large hickey he left on Bruce’s neck as he went back to worshiping all the other parts of his body.

“Because I’ve been watching you.” Bruce told him, as Clark licked his nipple, swirling his tongue around it until it was hard and then moving on to the next, “You don’t kill people... You won’t kill me.”

He bit his nipple just hard enough to where it hurt but didn’t break skin causing Bruce to take a sharp intake of breath, “But what’s stopping me from just leaving you here to starve to death and rot?”

Bruce shivered from a combination of the sexy cold tone of Clark’s threat and the arousal his body was feeling, “You wouldn’t.”

Clark smirked at that and just when Bruce was feeling almost relieved Superman grabbed his jaw and crushed their lips together.

Bruce tried to pull away but Clark’s hold on his jaw was relentless, squeezing his cheeks painfully to hold Bruce’s mouth open, prevented him from moving.  Clark’s tongue explored Bruce’s mouth, tangling with his tongue, running over his teeth and making Bruce moan and his body quake from tracing the roof of his mouth.

After the breathtaking kiss and Bruce’s jaw was sore Clark moved his fingers into Bruce’s mouth, pressing his tongue down and slowly massaging his way in with three fingers.  

Bruce helplessly complied as Clark hummed in encouragement getting his hand nice and wet.  When he was done he removed it and shifted that hand down to support his ass instead of the other.

Bruce gasped loudly as Clark grasped his hard cock with his free hand stroking it a few times causing his body to involuntarily buck yet he was not able to since the super’s hands were deftly in control of his body's movements.

“How…?” He asked trying to disguise the moan in his voice.  His belt and his pants were now gone from his body.

The others pants were also down his hard length rubbing against his bottom.

“Super speed.” was all the answer he got as Clark focused on positioning his hands.

“Why… Clark…?” He breathed out, unable to trust himself from moaning out loud.  He did his best to bite his lip and closed his eyes as Superman thrust his wet fingers into him.  One and then two right away.  A burning sensation within him.

“Whether we do it or not you still know who I am.” He told him breathy and sensual, “Since you know I want to at least hear you moaning my name, Bruce.”

“NNhh!!” Bruce grunted as Clark added a third finger.  The other hand stroked Bruce’s erection in time with the movement.  The invading fingers being pressed in partially by Bruce’s own weight were still slick but it wasn’t like he was used to the feeling and at the speed the super was going he wasn’t going to be getting used to it before-

The fingers left his body and he could feel Superman’s hardness at his entrance.

“W-wait.” Bruce pleaded.  He was breathing so loudly that the noise echoed inside the concrete walls filling up the room.  It was too fast.

“Relax.” Clark cooed.  He kissed Bruce passionately and Bruce had no more strength to fight it as the man’s strong tongue went to rub that spot on the roof of his mouth that made him a shivering moaning mess.

When Bruce was distracted Clark thrust up into him.  Bruce’s jaw hurt from being manhandled by Clark and so he let his lips hang open as Clark moved his hips slow going harder and further into him each time he pushed into him, Bruce gasping for breath each thrust.  

Although Clark was also tinged with sweat Bruce’s body seemed to be drenched.  Salt water ran down his face and body as if it had been poured onto him.  Clark couldn’t help but lap at his chest, up to his collar and his neckline chasing water trails on his skin.

Bruce's arms were going numb from strain.

“Too MMmm…” Bruce got out, “...much.”

Clark bit his shoulder in defiance, “Just a little more… Bruce.”

Bruce shook from the feeling of his name being growled out by the supers lips.

Bruce rested his head against Clark’s shoulder shaking his head and wiping his sweat on Superman’s uniform.  He could feel the pain subsiding and the harsh reality of just pleasure so much all consuming pleasure course through him.

Clark stroked his hard cock with speed hungrily, “Call my name Bruce.  Call my name.”

Bruce breathed into Clark’s shoulder and bit down as hard as he could, moaning in ecstasy as the super thrust into him with unbelievable force, hitting him so hard, so good, he felt he would go mad.

Superman could sense that Bruce was close and went even harder.  When Bruce was so close, he stopped his hand and toyed with the slit of Bruce’s dick with his thumb.

“Say it Bruce.” He commanded.

Bruce shook out a sob, his member so sensitive at this crucial moment, “clark!... Clark!”

Superman hummed pleased by Bruce’s compliance as he continuously rammed himself into the man working Bruce’s ass and his cock sporadically until they both came vigorously.  Clark inside Bruce and Bruce all over their abdomens.

Clark kissed him again before cutting the chain that held Bruce’s arms above his head.  Bruce slumped against him exhausted.

Clark lifted Bruce a little to remove himself from his body and then held him bridal style close to his chest.

Superman slowly set the spent bat vigilante down on the ground and walked away calling for his team of soldiers to follow him but leaving the other two prisoners with Bruce.

“What if I tell your secret?” Bruce croaked out watching the super walk away from him.

Clark turned around underneath the shining golden sunlight from above, “You won’t.” 

 "How do you know that?"

"Because I've been watching you as well.  And I won't reveal your secret identity either." He said confidently before he flew out the same way he had come.

\--

I just watched the trailer again and then I wanted to read this fic and decided just to write it myself. *shrugs*

Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
